


Non più.

by KIAsia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Light Angst, POV Second Person, POV Sherlock Holmes, Season/Series 04, Sherlock Thinking, Sherlock-centric
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIAsia/pseuds/KIAsia
Summary: SPOILER QUARTA STAGIONE.La mente di Sherlock va più veloce di quanto vorrebbe, sa più di quanto lui riesca a cogliere e lo lascia indietro, alla balia del suo lento ragionare mentre una donna – capelli biondi, mediamente alta, vestita di rosso – continua a proporgli il caso del serial killer più spietato degli ultimi tempi.La prima scena di Sherlock nella 4x02 analizzata dal nostro sociopatico preferito in seconda persona.Dal testo:Meglio le foto della ragazza, ne noti una: è giovane, ben tenuta, sorride, pelle più scura. Alzi gli occhi mentre dai voce ai pensieri della tua testa, ai ragionamenti che sempre ti hanno accompagnato, anche quando non erano ben accetti.“Lei è cambiata. Non mantiene l'abbronzatura e si nota la ricrescita. Si sta lasciando andare?”.Non è una domanda, sai bene cosa significa 'lasciarsi andare', lo stai facendo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Premetto veeelocemente che ho scritto questa OS perché si era bloccato lo streaming proprio alla fine di questa scena, così sono tornata indietro e l'ho buttata giù senza sapere né cosa sarebbe successo dopo né il motivo reale per cui Sherlock si è conciato in questa maniera che mi fa piangere il cuore. 
> 
> Quindi, buona lettura!

Un foglio ripiegato in due parti, al centro. Parole scritte, corsivo, una goccia di sangue sfumata. Strappato da un quaderno ad anellini. Carta vecchia, qualche anno, ma tenuta con cura, era importante per la ragazza di fronte a te, una donna bionda, mediamente alta, vestita di rosso che adesso ti dà le spalle. Guarda fuori.  
Anche te devi affacciarti alla finestra, ma non sai il perché.

“Una parola.”

“Che parola?”

“Un nome.”  
  
“Che nome?”

“Non lo ricordo.”

Scorri la home di twitter, adori quel social network, senza leggerne davvero gli stati. Osservi solo le lettere trasformarsi in lunghe sfuocate righe nere sotto lo strusciare del tuo pollice sullo schermo del telefono. _Una perdita di tempo_ , sentenzi.

Meglio le foto della ragazza, ne noti una: è giovane, ben tenuta, sorride, pelle più scura. Alzi gli occhi mentre dai voce ai pensieri della tua testa, ai ragionamenti che sempre ti hanno accompagnato, anche quando non erano ben accetti.

“Lei è cambiata. Non mantiene l'abbronzatura e si nota la ricrescita. Si sta lasciando andare?”.

Non è una domanda, sai bene cosa significa 'lasciarsi andare', lo stai facendo. Subito la tua mente porta l'attenzione alla leggera barba incolta che ti pizzica il mento, agli occhi stanchi che osservano a rallentatore la stanza famigliare, ma vuota. Vuota perché un nome la riempiva, un uomo dai capelli grigi, di bassa statura, un medico militare, un padre, un marit- non più.

La donna ha risposto, ma tu non l'hai ascoltata, così scuoti leggermente la testa, rispondi con un secco “No” e poi riprendi a parlare con la domanda che aleggia nella tua mente anche se non ne sai il perché: “Ha una macchina americana?”.

Ti chiedi come mai l'hai posta, sai di avere una giusta motivazione, ma ti sfugge, ti scivola dalle mani troppo lente per cogliere ciò che il tuo cervello ha già notato, anche senza bisogno che gli occhi se ne accorgessero.

 _No, ovvio che non ce l'ha._ Avresti dovuto capirlo, ed invece sei perso, alla deriva.

“Avrò notato **_qualcosa_**.”  
Ed è con quel qualcosa che, finalmente e purtuppo, la tua mente decide di metterti a conoscenza di ciò che lei ha visto. Tu non vuoi, però, stai bene nella tua ignoranza, alla deriva, così scacci quel pensiero con un movimento di mano, notando lo sguardo confuso della giovane – bionda, mediamente alta, vestita di rosso – ma non ti interessa, vuoi solo spazzare via gli indizi.

Quelli indizi che erano sempre piaciuti a lui, che lo facevano borbottare un “fantastico”, che gli facevano indossare il suo solito sguardo confuso che veniva, pian piano, sostituito da meraviglia dopo la tua veloce spiegazione. Oh, quanto adoravi quella espressione. Lui, un uomo dai capelli grigi, di bassa statura, un medico militare, un padre, un marit- non più.

La tua mano trema, trema da giorni, la osservi, il pugno serrato per farla smettere, ti infastidisce, ma la ringrazi per averti distratto da quei pensieri.

Ti alzi, srotoli le tue solite spiegazioni, lasciando interdetta e infastidita – lui non sarebbe stato infastidito – la ragazza, ma in realtà il tuo obbiettivo è un altro: la finestra.  
_Ma perché la finestra?_

“Stavo guardando dalla finestra, perché?”.  
Eh, perché Sherlock? La tua parte razionale, obbligata a seguire il tuo lento processo di comprensione, si agita per trovare una risposta che però non arriverà mai. La mente non vuole collaborare, ti tiene all'oscuro; così torni al tuo sproloquio sulla vita della giovane, bionda mediamente alta, vestita di rosso.

Un tintinnio.  
Vetro.  
Sai cosa sono senza bisogno di guardarle. Le tue amiche fidate. La tua rovina e la tua salvezza. Non fanno pensare, rallentano la parte razionale. Non ti fanno ricordare, non ti fanno ricordare di lui. Un uomo dai capelli grigi, di bassa statura, un medico militare, un padre, un marit- non più.  
Oh no Sherlock, non pensare a lui in questo momento, concentrati: la donna sta parlando, sta negando l'ovvio.

“Ma l'ho appena fatto. Credo proprio di essere stato io.”.  
Menti, Sherlock. Non sei stato tu, è stata la mente, ciò che tanto vanti, ma che tanto detesti adesso.  
“Non so, mi succede, E' come... un riflesso, non posso fermarlo.” anche se vorrei. Ma questa ultima frase la tieni per te, nella tua testa, la fai riecheggiare come a voler informare la mente che non è più la benvenuta. Solo una persona l'amava e l'hai persa.

 

 ** _Bagnata._**  
_E quindi? Perché dovrebbe interessarmi?_  
Spazzi via quella parola dalla stanza più volte, fino a che solo il fumo bianco galleggia nell'aria polverosa.

“Cappotto.”  
Hai parlato, ma non sai bene il motivo per cui quel particolare sia tanto interessante ai tuoi occhi.  
_Non ha il cappotto, e quindi?_

“Che ne pensa?”  
  
“Di cosa?”  
  
“Del mio caso.”  
  
“Oh, troppo strano per me!”.

Troppo strano, non è propriamente giusto. Non è strano, è 'complicato' e adesso vorresti solo distenderti sul divano, guardare il soffitto e seppellire la mente sotto la coltre di nubi causata dalle tue amiche fedeli. Quelle che hanno tintinnato poco fa, ricordi?

Stai ancora parlando, qualcosa sulla polizia, il tuo sarcasmo non è ancora sparito, per un attimo te ne compiaci.  
Lanci la borsa verso di lei – capelli biondi, mediamente alta, vestita di rosso – ma prima che arrivi controlli un piccolo dettaglio sotto consiglio della mente sempre più veloce di te: il peso.

“Devo bere una tazza di tea.”

Non ricordavi fosse quello il nome in codice, ma lo trovi appropriato, da perfetto londinese, il tea.  
La signora Hudson vi portava sempre il tea. Lo bevevate seduti ognuno sulla propria poltrona scucita e successivamente sfioravi le corde del violino, sapendo quanto lui amasse la melodia che ne usciva, lasciando che nella stanza regnasse il silenzio rotto solo dalla musica e dal suo respiro. Il respiro rilassato di lui, un uomo dai capelli grigi, di bassa statura, un medico militare, un padre, un marit- non più.  
Afferri la tazza, fai tintinnare il vetro.

“La borsa.”

La borsa, Sherlock. Finalmente ci sei arrivato, hai raggiunto la mente, quindi corri e fermala. Ferma la donna dai capelli biondi, mediamente alta e vestita di rosso. La borsa.

“La sua vita non le appartiene!”.

E la tua ti appartiene? Puoi bere il tea, Sherlock? Sei libero di farlo? 'Sì', rispondi a te stesso, perchè ormai l'unico che aveva il potere di tenerti a galla, di darti una ragione per salire le scale del vostro primo caso insieme, lasciandoti così il fantasma di Jim Moriarty alle spalle, ha deciso che più vuole udire la tua spiegazioni illuminanti e il suono del tuo violino. Lui, un uomo dai capelli grigi, di bassa statura, un medico militare, un padre, un marit- non più.

“L'orlo della sua gonna.”

“Scusi, sto ancora raggiungendo il mio cervello, è troppo veloce.”.

“Non c'è nessun taxi ad aspettarla.”

Ecco cosa avevi controllato alla finestra, tutto acquista pian piano senso. Stai raggiungendo la tua mente.

“...con una pistola.”.  
Anche lui aveva una pistola, la portava con sé, nel retro dei propri jeans, e l'ha usata per salvarti dalla tua stessa pazzia, dalla tua stessa noia. Ha sparato, durante il vostro primo caso, ti ha salvato.  
Eppure è colui che ti ha distrutto. Un uomo dai capelli grigi, di bassa statura, un medico militare, un padre, un marit- non più.

Sherlock, torna in te.

Presti la tua attenzione alla donna – capelli biondi, mediamente alta, vestita di rosso – che abbassa nervosamente la manica del proprio abito e stringe, con tanta forza da farsi sbiancare le nocche esili, il bastone da passeggio che portava con sé.

Un uomo dai capelli grigi, di bassa statura, un medico militare, un padre e non più marito ti appare nella mente, cammina in una fredda sera londinese nella sua zoppia psicosomatica, sorreggendosi a quell'asta di legno che dimenticherà nel primo ristorante dove siete stati. Ricordi? Ti chiese se avessi avuto una ragazza, e tu risposi che non era il tuo genere, allora lui continuò domando se, allora, avessi avuto un ragazzo, disse che era okay. Solo in quel momento distogliesti l'attenzione dalla strada, dal tuo caso, per posare gli occhi su di lui e rispondere con freddezza che “sapevi fosse okay.”, ma in realtà dentro di te ti stavi domandando come foste arrivati a quella discussione, così personale e- oh, si stava leccando le labbra. Ricordi? Eccome se ricordi. Quel lento movimento della lingua che quella sera ti fece solo assottigliare gli occhi confuso, ma che nelle notti a venire ti avrebbe perseguitato.

'Mi considero sposato col mio lavoro', tu dissi e non te ne penti perché, dopotutto, rimani un sociopatico iperattivo, ma nel giorno del suo matrimonio ti domandasti come sarebbe stato se tu non fossi stato Sherlock Holmes.

Come sarebbe stato che non ti fossi considerato sposato col tuo lavoro.

Come sarebbe stato se l'uomo dai capelli grigi, di bassa statura, medico militare, non avesse dovuto cercare altrove.

Come sarebbe stato se non si fosse sposato con lei.

Come sarebbe stato se tu fossi riuscito a mantenere la promessa fattagli settimane prima.

Come sarebbe stato averlo ancora accanto.

 

“Patatine.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> \---------  
> GRAZIE a chi è arrivato fino alla fine.   
> Come ho anticipato all'inizio, ho buttato giù queste parole nella piena crisi emotiva che Sherlock e Benedict possono mandarmi.   
> La paura, la tristezza e l'ansia mi hanno fatto scrivere e scrivere e scrivere mentre aspettavo invano che quello streaming si caricasse (odio il mio wifi).   
> I dialoghi sono riportati solo in parte volutamente perché sono ciò che Sherlock coglie, volevo farlo apparire confusionale e non chiaro. Si distrae da ciò che lo circonda e dai suoi pensieri al punto da non ascoltare veramente le parole della ragazza, ma solo ciò che la propria voce risponde. Spero che apprezzerete questo particolare, senza perderci la testa (sto sperando invano, I know, perdonatemi).   
> Ho usato la seconda persona perché mi è venuto di getto e perché mi era stato consigliato nella scorsa OS, così ho voluto fare una prova.
> 
> E, niente, se vi va di lasciare una piccola recensione dove potete commentare la mia scrittura, i miei errori e ciò che secondo voi andrebbe migliorato siete ben accetti, ma anche se volete parlare della puntata perché io sto in condizioni pietose. Secondo me è stata una delle migliori puntate... mi ha distrutto e poi mi ha ridato vita e io ancora sono in crisi. 
> 
> Cia' la smetto, perché sennò ci facciamo mattina. 
> 
> Alla prossima, Asia.


End file.
